The invention relates to a pull-out guide fitting for a drawer and including a carcass-side supporting runner or rail and a drawer-side pull-out runner or rail on each side of the drawer. A running member such as a roller or the like is supported on each runner. The roller of each pull-out runner is guided between two running flanges of the respective supporting runner and the running flange of each pull-out runner covers the two running flanges of the associated supporting runner.
The best running properties of such pull-out guide are achieved with rollers. In some cases, generally for reasons of cost, plastic slides are used instead of rollers.